Ten nice things that Draco Malfoy has done for me
by Haraldzidla
Summary: From Hermione's point of view these are ten nice things that Draco has done for Hermione over the years.


**Hey every one, well this is a small one shot that I did, I know that it is not that good but I am ill and this is what you do when you are in bed and bored, hope that you all like it! Sorry about the spelling!**

**I do not own any thing to do with Harry Potter!**

**Ten nice things that Draco Malfoy has ever done for me**

1) When I was in my first year and I was not friends with Harry and Ron, I once found myself lost in the large castle and I knew that no book was going to help me find my way, I had only been there a few weeks and it seemed as though I still had a lot to learn. I was standing there in a large corridor, my time table placed in my hand and my bag over my left shoulder and there was not a single person in sight. Then suddenly as thought some one had heard my cry of help of finding my next class (Defence Against The Dark arts) some one touched me on the shoulder with a small mutter of : "are you alright?" I turned and there he was, his blond hair slicked back and a small smile on his lips. I knew nothing about him then, I had heard nothing about his family or what he was like so I just smiled and nodded "I am lost, I need to get to here" I pointed at my class as I tried not to notice how nice this boys seemed to look. No one talked to me really and suddenly he was. With out a second thought he told me were it was and he even walked my there, both of us were late and when he was asked were he had been he just answered: "None of your business." so I told no one who had helped me that day.

2) He did some thing nice again when I was in my second year, I knew more about him now and what kind of person he was and by now "mudblood" was a term that he always used with me. But at the time I had other things to worry about, such as if Harry and Ron had been able to do it and find out what the monster really was but as soon as I woke up I was soon assured that they had. Just as I was about to step out of the hospital wing Dumbledore stopped me "Miss Granger?" I turned to see him holding some flowers in his old hands a one of those unreadable smiles. "I believe these were left here for you the other night?" I frowned, I had been told that Harry and Ron had been there a lot to see me but they had not left any thing, except some chocolate frog rappers. "Oh" I muttered as he handed them too me. They were Lilly's and my favourite. "Who are they from?" "It did not say" I nodded my thanks and went to join the feast, it was only that night when I was about to go into bed that I noticed the small piece of parchment that was placed on one of them but the only thing it said was : it was not me. And that, I found myself thinking, was enough.

3) My third year was the next time and I had seen more of his bad side then his good and I knew enough not to tell any one that maybe he was not so bad. I had lost my temper with him a few days before and did not think that he was ever going to do any thing nice for me again. I had punched him but I like to think that he deserved it, he was not my friend, but Hagrid was. We had saved Sirius and every thing seemed to be going smoothly and before I knew it we were on our way home once again and it seemed like the excitement was over. I was hardly ever wrong but this time I was. I had got to the loo and was on my way back when I found two big things blocking my way to the compartment. Crab and Goyle, I stood there for a second just looking at them before I spoke "What are you doing?" but before they could even answer, some one shot a spell and the two of them fell backwards. Onto me. The person who had saved me had not bother to help me get from underneath them, Harry and Ron had come to dot that when they heard me scream, but I could have sworn that I saw a flash of blond hair some were in there. It turned out that Pansy had dared them to touch me and see if they got infected, how nice of her.

4) This time, I was surprised, it was short and sweet but I think that it still matters, the Yule ball had just ended and I thought that it would be wonderful but if any thing I hated the whole thing, Ron was mad at me, Victor seemed to be getting the wrong idea of our friendship and I had found myself with out a last dance, I could have had it, if I had not stormed out. I let another tear fall as I turned a corner but when I saw who was waiting for me I stepped back. There he was, leaning against the wall and his blond hair falling on both sides of his face. There was no smirk, there was only the smile that he had given me in my first year. And then he walked up to me and smiled, took me hand and then we were dancing. I should have said some thing, but what was there to say? So we danced to no music and just looked at each other, in till after a few minutes, he stepped back , took a bow, turned, put his hands in his pockets and walked off like nothing had happened. When I could no longer see him I did the same.

5) I had been looking for a book that I needed for my home work for the last thirty minutes and I was starting to give our hope, it was not like me to not be able to find a book but it had been a long year and my mind was thinking about other things. I saw sitting in the library, minding my own business when some one stood there in front of me and it was like I knew who it was, he said nothing and I did not as well, it was always better this way. "What's wrong Granger? Afraid to look at me?" I sighed "No, I just do not like what I was going to see, why waist my energy Malfoy?" I smiled to myself, some how I knew that he was scowling at me, but I no longer cared, he did this all the time. "Well Granger, believe me when I saw that you are not worth mine also!" "Then why" I muttered as I still kept my eyes on my book "are you still here?" And then he was not. It was only half an hour later when I was packing away my bags that I finally noticed the small peace of paper that was placed of the table. As I read it I smiled, so it was time once again.

_Row 21, 5__th__ shelf up and second book to the right._

6) I was fed up, the half blood prince was getting on my nerves and to make things worst Harry and following this person like it was nothing when we did not even know who he was, I had started to believe that he knew better then this after every thing that had happened you would think that he would know better then that. It seemed not. I was stressed and I did not need this. And then it happened, Harry had gone off some were with Dumbledore and the school was attacked like it was nothing, I was fighting with every thing that I had, which after all of the years that I had been learning magic seemed to be enough. I had already knocked out two Death Eaters but the third one was not lucky, if any thing he was better. I did not know who he was but at that moment I did not really care. The only thing that mattered was fighting and winning. I opened my mouth and it happened, he opened his mouth first, a flash of green light rushing towards me and in that second I thought that I was going to die. But the some thing flew into me and I screamed as the green light went right past me and hit the wall. I looked at the Death Eater to see who had tried to kill me but when I found him he was already knocked out and I had been saved. But right away I knew who had done it.

7) This year was going to be harder then all of the others and all of use knew it, it was time for the war and I did not think that I was going to see him and I was right, I did not see him that year but it did not mean that there was not some thing that he had done some thing for me. I had been at the Weasley for no longer then a day and I could not wait in till we left to go and get Harry, god knows that he needed to get out of there. I was just trying to think about how we were going to have every thing that we needed for the hard time that was going to come when I opened my old Potions text book when a single piece of paper fell out. I picked it up, read it and smiled. Written there was a spell and under it was written: _a spell to make every thing you need to fit into a small space. Never know when you will need it. _He was not even there and in some ways he was still saving me, but just like all of the other times no one could know, it was worse now, he was a Death Eater and I was…well…I was the boy who lived best friends.

8) Hogwarts was over and so was the war and it was now that I thought that I was never going to see him again, he had been forgiven and in the end he had saved many people and not killed any, he was on our side after all, it just took him some time to see that being a Death Eater was not what he wanted. I had just been to see Harry and Ron in their flat in muggle London had decided to go to take a look around in a few of the shops, every thing was different now but in some ways the same, every thing had been rebuilt after the war and it was better then ever. With my arms full of bags I made my way into The Three Broom Sticks and at sat down after ordering a drink, there was nothing I wanted more then to start on my newest book, I hardly ever got to read with the war. "Granger" It had happened so many times before and he had said my mine more times then I could count but some thing about this time was different and when I looked up and saw that smile I know that it was "May I join you?" I nodded "Yes" I muttered "Yes you may" and then just like that he did some thing else for me. He gave me friendship and maybe some thing more.

9) Two years later he did some thing more, he had become good friends with Harry and Ron over the year and suddenly not a day went by that we did not see each other. I fell in love with him and it seemed like some thing new to me, it had never happened before and I had never been happier. And then one day when he took me out to dinner, he handed me a while gold, diamond wedding ring.

10) He did me the honour on allowing me to call our daughter after my grandmother. Jane Lily Malfoy.

It was the that I knew that it was the small things that made you fall in love.

**I know, I know, sappy at some points but what can I say? I do think that it is the small things that make you love some one, from showing some one were to go, to saving their life!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
